La Gran Función
by Anira Cullen
Summary: Mi nombre...Rosalie Hale. Mi víctima...Royce King II. Se sube el telón.
1. Chapter 1

**Nuestra querida Rosalie y los restos de historia de los que saco este pequeño fragmento son de la grandiosa creación de nuestra estimada Meyer. Te adoramos, mi lady.**

_**Primer acto**_

La cola del vestido estaba resultando bastante molesta. Me movía lento porque, después de todo, no había prisa alguna. El tiempo no volvería a ser un problema para mí. Jamás.

El pasillo a oscuras de aquella casa tan suntuosa no era ni la mitad de terrorífico que los recónditos fosos de mi mente que ya preparaban mi acto final.

La obra tendería su telón, el drama sería aplaudido y yo sería su estrella principal. Porque mi venganza estaba próxima a hallar su cenit y, aunque tal vez no me serviría de nada como había dicho Carlisle, sin duda me lo pasaría en grande.

El sonido de los zapatos retumbando contra el suelo de linóleo llegaron a oídos de los guardas que custodiaban su puerta. Sus corazones bombearon rápido y la adrenalina fluyó campante por sus cuerpos. ¡Oh, dulce aroma!

Mi garganta ardió en llamas y di gracias a mi autocontrol por mantenerme cuerda en esos instantes.

-¿Has escuchado eso?-susurró uno de los hombres.

-Sí...-musitó el segundo.

¿Sólo dos? Pobre Royce...

Una siniestra risa llego a los oídos de los atemorizados hombre. Mi risa.

-Mierda...

De nuevo un susurro.

Pavor.

¡Oh, sí! Sabroso miedo.

Sus armas temblaron cuando mi silueta se fue haciendo más visible frente a ellos. Sólo un pequeño candil iluminaba la puerta que custodiaban pero yo no tenía necesidad alguna de claridad...su olor, su respiración, sus fluidos...suficientes para convertirse en un llamado que no podía ignorar.

No era sed, no era necesidad...era un clamor de mi muerto corazón por sanar heridas que nunca cicatrizarían.

Dejé de lado la paciencia, ya había tenido suficiente.

Mis manos se cerraron en torno a sus gargantas mientras sus cuerpos se elevaban en el aire y sus armas caían. Hicieron el esfuerzo inútil de intentar separar mis fuertes brazos de sus cuellos. Rasguñaron mi piel con el tonto pensamiento de provocarme daño. Insulsos. Incluso sus uñas se quebraron...Al igual que sus gaznates.

Un corazón acelerado llamó mi atención tras la puerta.

Sí, Royce. Ya estoy aquí.

Los cuerpos todavía calientes cayeron inertes a mis pies.

-Royce, Royce, Royce...-canturreé.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nuestra querida Rosalie y los restos de historia de los que saco este pequeño fragmento son de la grandiosa creación de nuestra estimada Meyer. Te adoramos, mi lady.**

_**Segundo Acto**_

La puerta cayó al suelo soltándose bruscamente de los goznes. ¡Qué dramatismo, Rosalie!

Caminé despacio hasta el centro de la habitación para que la luz de las velas me iluminase por completo.

-No, no, no...-decía entre jadeos acurrucado en el suelo.

-¿En esto te has convertido, cariño? En un mísero bulto denigrante lloriqueando en el suelo de un cuarto oscuro, sin ventanas y con guardas en la puerta...inservibles, cabe añadir.-susurré.

Chasqueé la lengua con desaprobación.

-¡Esperaba más!-fingí pesar.

Su cuerpo se tensó al escuchar mi voz y dejó de mecerse como desquiciado y sus brazos cayeron flácidos a sus costados.

Estaba pálido y muy descuidado. Los huesos de sus pómulos sobresalían agudamente. No quedaban apenas vestigios del hombre que un día había sido. Cerró todavía más fuerte sus ojos al decir:

-Rosie...

Fue un débil murmullo que escapó de lo más hondo de su ser, pero suficientemente audible para mí.

-¡No!-bramé.

Se estremeció y yo avancé a su alrededor.

-¡Es Rosalie!

Sentí sus lágrimas, a pesar de que volvió a ocultar su rostro entre los brazos. Quería mirarle a los ojos...sí...

Recogí mi vestido y me agaché a su altura.

-Royce...mírame.

Mi voz sonó suave, como un cántico.

-No, no, no...no es verdad, no es real...¡ella está muerta!-gritó pasando desquiciadamente las manos entre sus cabellos rubios.

-No lo estoy.-aseguré acercando mi rostro al suyo.- Estoy aquí... más viva, ¡más fuerte que nunca!

Me incorporé.

-Lo sabes, Royce. Lo supiste cuando el primero de tus amigos cayó. Lo supiste entonces y lo sabes ahora...-volvió a llorar.-Tranquilo, no estás volviéndote loco...-reí descontroladamente.

A lo lejos se escuchó el reloj de la plaza. Medianoche.

-Se me hace tarde, Royce. Tengo prisa.

Sonreí con ironía ante la falsedad de mis palabras.

Lo tomé del cuello de su camisa y lo alcé. La sorpresa del movimiento le hizo abrir sus ojos.

¡Al fin!

Su mirada, antes altanera y arrogante, ahora decaía en miedo y horror. ¡Oh, sí! Terror...

El iris azul estaba oscurecido y apenas era visible por la dilatación de sus pupilas. Tenía ojeras muy profundas a su alrededor y lo que antes había sido un brillante blanco, amarillo aquella noche por el alcohol...ahora sólo era un mar de capilares rotos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nuestra querida Rosalie y los restos de historia de los que saco este pequeño fragmento son de la grandiosa creación de nuestra estimada Meyer. Te adoramos, mi lady.**

_**Acto Final**_

El cuerpo de Royce fue a parar al suelo con un golpe seco. Se movió rápido, agazapándose de nuevo contra la pared pero esta vez sin desviar su vista de mí.

-No voy a darte un discurso acerca de lo mal que está lo que me hiciste ni bla, bla, bla...-empecé con un deje de impaciencia en la voz.- Voy a limitarme a verte sufrir.

Mi última frase sonó suave, tranquila.

Royce se estremeció y el verdadero espectáculo dio comienzo.

Mis manos tomaron sus brazos firmemente y los huesos se astillaron bajo mi toque. El grito de agonía de Royce fue un verdadero concierto para mis oídos.

-Rosie, rosie...por favor...-imploró el maldito bastardo entre chillidos.

-¡Es Rosalie!

Sus manos fueron lo siguiente en ser triturado...y luego su pie derecho, hueso por hueso.

Por un momento temí que se desmayase, pero no lo hizo.

Genial, porque no me agradaría que su estúpido corazón no aguantase todo lo que tenía pensado hacerle.

Gritos, chillidos, lamentos, súplicas...Exquisito.

Dolor. Quería que sintiese aunque sólo fuese una mínima parte de lo que yo había sentido y ... ¡Claro! No hay dolor más enloquecedor que el que produce la ponzoña quemando tu cuerpo.

-Disfruta, querido. Pocos seres vivos sienten la agonía que tu vas a sentir...

Mis dientes se hundieron en la mugrienta piel de su cuello y ¡sí! ¡Allí estaba el verdadero dolor! En sus ojos, en sus temblores, en sus alaridos.

No me permití siquiera saborear una gota de su sangre, sería demasiado asqueroso.

Y así permanecí por al menos cuatro horas. Viendo como los restos de una bestia inmunda se consumían con las llamas del mismísimo infierno recorriendo sus venas mientras suplicaba por una muerte rápida.

Y aunque parezca mentira...me aburrí.

Suspiré desganada y me incliné sobre él.

-Adiós, Royce. Espero que de verdad haya un juicio al terminar esta vida...al menos me quedará el consuelo de que tu sufrimiento será tan eterno como el mío.

Su cabeza rodó por el suelo de la habitación hasta detenerse cerca de la puerta. Sus extremidades le siguieron pero ni siquiera puse atención en lo que hacía. Tenía que salir de allí antes de que el alba me sorprendiese y alguien pudiese verme. Menudo espectáculo daría...una mujer con un vestido de novia completamente ensangrentado...

Pensándolo bien, sería un gran cierre para mi función.

Tiré al suelo dos botellas de licor sin abrir que había sobre la mesa y dejé que el líquido regara el suelo. Salí sin mirar atrás, dejando caer la vela encendida al suelo.

El fulgor de las llamas provocó una sensación cálida a mi piel y el olor de la carne quemada incluso fue sublime, pero de nuevo, yo no miré atrás.

Esta había sido mi última actuación.

Sí, pero aunque caminase segura sin volver la vista hacia el escenario...cada palabra, cada gesto, cada acción...eso nunca me abandonaría.

Pero después de todo, tenía peores tormentos con los que cargar. Por el resto de la eternidad.


End file.
